Marques d'âmes
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Dans un monde où les marques d'âmes sont censées désigner qui est votre moitié, Arthur tombera sur la plus improbable des promises.
1. Chapitre 1

En tant que roi de Bretagne, et avec toutes les obligations qui vont avec, Arthur n'avait jamais espéré rencontré son âme sœur.

Oh bien sûr, quand il était plus jeune, il en avait rêvé. Il avait fantasmé sur l'idée de tomber un jour nez à nez avec une jeune fille qui porterait sa marque, et avec qui il pourrait vivre toute sa vie.

Mais voilà, qui dit roi dit mariage arrangé.

Et il s'était retrouvé marié à Guenièvre. La pauvre n'y était pour rien, de toute façon, elle aussi devait souffrir d'être privée de sa moitié mais quelque part, Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu.

Être roi de Bretagne n'avait pas que des avantages, loin de là.

Sauf que voilà, depuis quelques temps circulait au château la rumeur que quelqu'un aurait été aperçu avec une marque d'âme sur le poignet en forme d'ours.

Quand Arthur avait appris ça, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Son nom voulait dire ours, alors il y avait de grandes chances que cette personne soit sa promise.

Depuis toujours, il rêvait de ça. De sa rencontre avec sa moitié. Et voilà qu'il apprenait que cette dernière se trouvait peut être sous son toit!

Le roi s'en était retrouvé excité comme une puce, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer.

Il avait dès lors commencé à mener sa petite enquête. Il avait d'abord fait le tour de ses maitresses.

Mais étant donné qu'il les avait vues nues un bon paquet de fois, il était certain de n'avoir jamais remarqué aucune trace correspondant à un ours sur leur poignet.

Demetra avait d'ailleurs parue vraiment contrariée lorsqu'il lui avait saisi les mains pour étudier la marque sur son bras droit.

-Non mais comprenez, avec ces rumeurs, j'avais le droit de me questionner, tenta de lui expliquer le roi.

Mais en voyant le regard courroucé de la jeune femme, il avait soupiré et était retourné dans sa chambre en maugréant.

-Un souci? demanda gentiment Guenièvre lorsqu'il se glissa sous les fourrures.

-Cette histoire de marque en forme d'ours me rend dingue, confia le roi en lui tournant le dos pour se coucher.

-Allons allons, vous finirez bien par la trouver celle qui vous est destinée, raisonna la reine en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Ça ne vous gêne pas vous? demanda Arthur en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Oh, vous savez, je vous partage déjà avec tellement de femmes! Autant que l'une d'elle vous aime pour ce que vous êtes et pas pour votre rang, rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Arthur en resta béat. Un de ces jours, il se chargerait de trouver le promis de sa femme, elle aussi méritait son bonheur. Il s'en voulut presque de l'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien ces dernières années.

* * *

-Sire? Vous êtes avec nous?

La voix curieuse de Lancelot fit revenir Arthur à lui et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de constater que tous les chevaliers rassemblés le fixaient avec intérêt.

-Hein quoi?

-Ah bravo! Ça nous fait chier à nous rassembler ici pour écouter les conneries de Perceval et Karadoc mais c'est même pas foutu d'écouter, ronchonna immédiatement Leodagan.

-Mais c'est pas des conneries! Y avait vraiment une vieille! se défendit Perceval de l'autre côté de la table.

-C'était un vieux y a cinq minutes! s'énerva le Père Blaise en fusillant le chevalier du regard.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

Était-ce trop demander d'avoir au moins une réunion dans le calme?

Apparemment oui, s'il en croyait les cris qui s'élevaient peu à peu autour de lui.

Au lieu d'écouter davantage tous ces idiots, il releva un peu sa cotte de maille et observa sa marque d'âme d'un air rêveur.

Là, sur son poignet, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, siégeait la figure de profil d'un chien loup.

Qui pourrait donc correspondre à un animal aussi noble et fidèle?

Toute la question se trouvait là.

Il ne voyait personne qui pourrait y correspondre.

Ou du moins, aucune femme. Et le fait que ce pourrait être un homme l'angoissait terriblement. Mais c'était impossible, évidemment. Les Dieux avaient tout prévu, comme à leur habitude.

Arthur soupira et releva la tête pour fixer les chevaliers face à lui.

-Seigneur Leodagan, fichez la paix à Perceval, grogna le souverain au bout de quelques minutes à les regarder se chamailler comme des gosses.

Le roi de Carmelide lui jeta un regard agacé avant de hausser les épaules et détourner les yeux.

Perceval, de son côté, regardait Arthur de ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'admiration. L'élu des Dieux eut un petit frisson en le voyant et se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs.

* * *

-Oh nan mais c'est pas vrai ça! Me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train d'essayer d'inventer une nouvelle technique de combat! C'est avec quoi cette fois?! Des concombres?! s'énerva Arthur en entrant dans la salle d'entrainement ce matin là.

-Ah nan on a essayé, ça se casse trop facilement, rétorqua Karadoc d'un air expert.

-Ouais nan là on essaie avec des potiron. Lancé à la figure c'est hyper douloureux! enchérit Perceval en hochant la tête, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini vos conneries? souffla le roi en les regardant tour à tour.

-Mais c'est pas des conneries! J'vous jure ça marche super bien! Vous voulez voir?

-Je... Nan franchement là c'est pas le moment. Vous êtes trop affligeants tous les deux et j'ai pas la tête à vous regarder vous vautrer aujourd'hui.

-Oh aller sire! Pour vous remonter le moral! On sait que vous allez pas bien en ce moment!

-Comment ça je vais pas bien?

-Le seigneur Perceval a raison, vous tournez en rond comme un pigeon en cage!

-Un lion, un lion en cage, rectifia machinalement Arthur.

-Ouais comme vous voulez. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous avez l'air sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

Le souverain les observa un instant avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Ok, le répétez à personne, mais je recherche la personne avec une marque d'âme en forme d'ours.

-La quoi? questionna Karadoc, perplexe.

-Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler? Il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi quelqu'un aurait une marque d'âme me correspondant.

-Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler! s'exclama joyeusement Perceval, ravi d'être enfin à jour sur quelque chose.

-Et vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être? questionna Arthur avec espoir.

-Pas du tout! Mais apparemment ça tourne autour des chevaliers, informa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est l'un d'entre vous qui a la marque?

-Ah ça je sais pas, je répète juste ce que j'ai entendu sire!

Arthur le regarda et sentit son sang geler dans ses veines.

Si ce que disait l'autre était vrai, il était pas dans la merde.

Un autre homme, et un chevalier en prime!

Il allait finir sur le bûcher de l'autre excité du bocal avant la fin de l'hiver si ça venait à se savoir!

-Je... Ah d'accord.. Ok... Eh bien... Merci pour l'info, balbutia Arthur en reculant de quelques pas. Je.. Je vais vous laisser.

-A la prochaine sire! le salua amicalement Perceval avant de s'étirer paresseusement.

Le regard du roi s'accrocha à son mouvement sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il blêmit en voyant sa manche descendre sur son bras.

Là, sur son poignet, trônait fièrement une marque d'âme. Et pas n'importe laquelle non.

Une marque en forme d'animal.

En forme d'ours.

* * *

**Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je les ship tellement ces deux là xD**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Calimera: ah ben écoute heureuse que tu aimes mes écrits :D Perceval est décrit comme quelqu'un de très empathique, j'essaie de le retranscrire comme je peux.. En tout cas merci de ta review :)**

**Amegonys: yeah on va créer un nouveau fandom xD :D**

**Lilly Tragedy: j'adore ce genre de review, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que des gens attendent mes histoires *-***

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Arthur attrapa rudement le bras du chevalier et l'attira dans une salle à part, et miraculeusement déserte.

-Sire! Ralentissez! geignit Perceval derrière lui, sans pour autant tenter de se dégager.

Le roi s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers l'autre, sans relâcher sa prise.

Il le sonda un moment du regard avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer sa marque.

-C'était vous depuis le début?! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?!

-Mais dit quoi?!

-Que vous avez la marque de l'ours bougre d'abruti!

-Mais c'est pas un ours c'est un raton laveur vous voyez bien!

-Un raton la... Nan mais vous déconnez?! Vous voyez bien que c'est un ours non?! s'asphyxia le souverain.

-Ben... De mon point de vue ça ressemble à un raton laveur, rétorqua Perceval en haussant les épaules.

-Oh nan mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi con! s'énerva Arthur en ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux.

-Mais sire.. Les marque d'âmes c'est pas censé être entre homme et femme seulement? finit par demander Perceval au bout d'un instant.

-Je pensais que si, mais on dirait que j'avais tort.

Le roi soupira et remonta sa manche pour montrer sa propre marque.

-Elle vous correspond?

Perceval étudia longuement la marque sur le bras de son supérieur avant de hocher timidement la tête.

-J'confirme, j'le sens au fond de moi. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs.

-Eh merde...

-Ça change quoi de toute façon que j'ai votre marque et vous la mienne?

-Ça change qu'on est censés être destinés l'un à l'autre! souffla encore Arthur en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, déjà agacé par la stupidité de son chevalier.

-Ben c'est bien nan? questionna gentiment Perceval en le regardant.

Le roi releva la tête et le fixa, prêt à lui faire une remarque cinglante.

Sauf que sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais n'émit aucun son.

Parce que tout venait de se mettre en place dans sa tête.

Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer Perceval mais qu'il était incapable de le virer de la Table Ronde, le fait qu'il souhaitait être en permanence avec lui, qu'il l'invitait à déjeuner alors qu'il savait quelle migraine il allait choper en lui parlant, le besoin farouche de protéger le plus jeune...

Il était amoureux.

Amoureux de l'autre andouille incapable d'aligner deux mots sans que ça devienne incompréhensible.

Eh ben. Ça promettait.

-Sire? Eh oh? Tout va bien? s'inquiéta l'andouille en question, le ramenant sur Terre.

-Oui quoi?

-Je vous demandais si ça allait changer quelque chose et vous vous êtes figé, expliqua le chevalier.

-Ah eh bien.. Je.. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je sais absolument pas comment réagir.

En vérité, Arthur était prêt à se jeter par la première fenêtre qu'il verrait. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Dieux le destinaient à Perceval.

Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer un truc pareil? Et si ça fuitait? Et si quelqu'un essayait de blesser le chevalier pour tenter d'atteindre Arthur? Une fois une âme sœur tuée, l'autre ne devenait qu'une coquille vide. Et rien que d'imaginer le chevalier agonisant voire mort, Arthur en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Une soudaine envie de choper Perceval et d'aller l'enfermer dans son donjon loin de tous dangers s'empara de lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à ses bas instincts. Il était plus atteint qu'il le pensait. Ça n'allait pas être facile de cacher ses sentiments pour l'autre très longtemps à ce train là.

-Moi non plus, dit soudain Perceval. Comment on fait du coup?

-Comment on fait quoi?

-Ben pour tout ça! On le dit aux autres?

-Ah non surtout pas! s'exclama aussitôt Arthur. Ça créerait un scandale et vous pouvez être sûr que l'autre fou de répurgateur ramènerait sa fraise d'ici un mois en criant au péché de sodomie!

-Sodomie? questionna Perceval avec de grands yeux innocents. C'est pas quand on peut pas dormir ça?

-Insomnie, corrigea Arthur en essayant de ne pas paraître dérangé par le fait d'entendre un mot pareil sortir de la bouche d'un homme aussi pur. Bref, on peut pas le dire vous comprenez?

-Nan mais vu que vous le demandez, je dirai rien.

Encore une fois, Arthur resta comme deux ronds de flan de voir à quel point son chevalier lui était dévoué.

-Bon et sinon pour le reste je sais pas, on pourra toujours essayer de se voir dans un meilleur moment pour essayer de s'expliquer. Ça vous va?

-Oh ben vous savez ça change rien pour moi! Je vous aimais déjà avant sans le montrer alors quelques années de plus c'est pas çà qui va m'asperger! lui répondit joyeusement Perceval sans réfléchir.

-Achever, rectifia Arthur avec un léger sourire.

-Si vous l'dites sire!

* * *

Cette histoire allait être très compliquée à cacher, Arthur le comprit dès le lendemain.

Une fois que les deux moitiés se reconnaissaient, leurs sentiments avaient tendance à devenir incontrôlables.

Et si le roi arrivait à peu près à masquer sa joie à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son chevalier, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Perceval.

L'homme semblait devenir un véritable rayon de soleil dès qu'il voyait Arthur: tout son visage s'éclairait, ses grands yeux bleus petillaient et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de parler à Arthur par tous les moyens possibles.

Même Karadoc commençait à se poser des questions en voyant les agissements de son meilleur ami.

Certes, tout le monde au château connaissait l'attachement que portait le souverain à Perceval ainsi que l'incroyable dévouement de ce dernier pour son roi, mais ça avait atteint des niveaux assez remarquables ces derniers temps.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien à nous dire? demanda un jour Leodagan alors qu'ils mangeaient en famille.

-A propos de? questionna Arthur en continuant de ronger son os de poulet.

-Perceval. Il agit bizarrement.. Enfin, encore plus qu'avant.

-Quel rapport avec moi?

-Il devient comme ça quand il est près de vous.

-Et donc?

-Et donc vous nous cachez quoi? grogna Dame Seli, déjà fatiguée de ce petit manège.

-Mais rien enfin! Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça vous regarderait? Hein?

-Ben désolé mais c'est louche! Et on est de la même famille alors que vous le vouliez ou non ça nous regarde!

-Aaaah la fameuse rengaine! Je l'attendais celle là! Vous êtes culottés quand même! On est de la même famille que quand ça vous arrange!

-Comment ça?

-Si je me souviens bien, je vous ai fait un prêt, que vous ne m'avez toujours pas remboursé. Vous vous amusez à ruiner le royaume pour vos armes à la con que vous installez en plein milieu de la cour et vous me collez votre fils dans les pattes alors qu'il a aucune envie d'être chevalier! C'est des trucs qu'on fait à sa famille ça peut être?! s'énerva le souverain breton.

-Oh tout de suite vous montez sur vos grands chevaux aussi, marmonna Leodagan d'un ton bourru.

-Un repas dans le calme c'est trop demandé? soupira Guenièvre en repoussant son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

-Avec vos parents oui! siffla Arthur avant de se lever.

-Vous ne quittez pas la table tout de même?!

-Vous pariez?!

Et sur ce, le roi sortit de la salle à manger en trombe, plus furieux que jamais.

D'habitude il arrivait assez bien à gérer sa colère, ou du moins il ne faisait que tempêter un bon coup et ça s'arrêtait là, mais les insinuations de ses beaux parents et leur culot l'avait vraiment énervé pour le coup.

Alors il sortit sans attendre du château pour aller se réfugier près du lac, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Sauf que pas de bol, la seule personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir en ce moment s'y trouvait déjà.

Perceval le regarda approcher avec de grands yeux curieux, sa fausse canne à pêche gisant près de lui.

-Sire? Tout va bien? questionna le chevaliet une fois qu'Arthur fut assez près de lui.

-Pas trop nan. Vous avez pas une quête à faire vous?

-Si mais on s'est foirés avec Karadoc, répondit calmement l'autre.

-Ben tiens ça m'aurait étonné. De toute façon au point où j'en suis...

-Il s'est passé un truc pendant le repas?

-Des trucs habituels.

-D'habitude vous venez pas ici et vous êtes pas autant agité, remarqua Perceval.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler ok?

-D'accord.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, Perceval finissant par regarder à nouveau la rivière devant eux, sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur crut bon de parler:

-Désolé, pour mon accès d'humeur. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Nan mais je comprends. Vous en faites pas, moi aussi ça m'arrive d'avoir le bourdon et de pas vouloir tout raconter au premier con venu, lui répondit Perceval toujours sans le regarder.

-Vous n'êtes pas con.

-C'est pas ce que vous dites d'habitude.

-Y a des fois où vous l'êtes, mais vous êtes pas con sinon.

-Comprends pas.

Arthur soupira, sentant la frustration remonter doucement.

Il s'apprêtait à réexpliquer une nouvelle fois quand il capta le sourire amusé du chevalier.

-Vous vous foutez de moi?

-Nan pas du tout! se défendit aussitôt l'argenté en levant les mains.

Mais un éclat de rire lui échappa et il plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Perceval... souffla le souverain en se redressant.

Ce dernier l'imita et recula d'un pas. Arthur avança en même temps que lui reculait, un petit sourire dangereux étirant à présent ses lèvres.

Perceval continua de reculer, le regard pétillant.

Sauf que voilà, cet idiot était dos à la rivière.

Quand Arthur comprit ce qui allait se passer, il pressa le pas. Mais l'autre le prit pour une menace et accéléra à son tour.

Et ce qui devait se produire se produisit.

Perceval écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il lâcha un cri en basculant en arrière.

Arthur lui attrapa le bras, et le plus jeune s'y agrippa.

Résultat, ils finirent tous les deux à l'eau, le souverain écroulé de façon très peu élégante sur son chevalier.

-P-pardon Sire, balbutia Perceval en se redressant.

-C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, répondit Arthur en suivant le mouvement.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Quand enfin ils reprirent leurs esprits et se calmèrent, ils purent se relever, dégoulinants.

-Merci, dit soudain Arthur en s'extirpant de la rivière.

-De quoi? demanda Perceval d'un air perplexe.

-D'être vous, répondit le roi en se dirigeant vers le palais, le chevalier sur les talons.

**Je dois dire que j'ai absolument aucun scénario en tête j'écris juste ce qui me passe par la tête xD**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Rayah9: merciiii!!! *-* je vais essayer de combler tes attentes alors ;)**

**Wolf Amme: alors c'est parti pour du fluff à s'en étouffer xD en tout cas merci pour ta review *-***

**Cybelia: maman oiseau arrive avec le chapitre 3 du calme xD en tout cas trop contente que ça te plaise et merci de ta review *-***

**Calimera: aaah trop merci ça me rassure, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de personnages (surtout Perceval) donc vraiment ça me touche que tu trouves que je les écrive bien, et merci encore de me suivre aussi assidûment *-***

**Lilly Tragedy: haha la suite sera surprenante.. Si surprenante que je la connais pas non plus XD heureuse que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review *-***

**MissAnonymous3003: vous l'avez demandée, la voilà :D merci pour la review et le compliment ;)**

**Blue: aaanw merchi *-* je trouve leur relation vraiment particulière et touchante, d'ailleurs Perceval le dit dans un épisode, je ne sais plus lequel, qu'il se fiche du Graal et de l'honneur et que tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est Arthur, c'est ce sentiment d'amour pur que j'essaie de retranscrire :')**

**Marina Ka-Fai: en fait cette idée me vient d'une autre fanfic, mais où ils étaient seulement amis, alors je la refais a ma sauce hehe x3 et ouais, même si Guenièvre est un peu cruche sur les bords, je trouve que c'est une bonne personne qui mérite de l'amour et de la reconnaissance :') merci pour ta review au passage :)**

**MademoiselleRouge1757 (t'essaies d'avoir un pseudo plus long et compliqué que le mien ou quoi? XD): merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je vais en effet orienter doucement mon histoire vers un côté plus sérieux, mais avec évidemment une pointe de douceur et une happy ending pour clôturer tout ça ;) (c'est pas un spoil, ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment savent que je ne sais pas faire des fins tristes xD)**

**Guest: uiiiii je la continuerai MWUHAHAHA 8D pardon, et merci pour ta review *-***

**Lily-Ange: arf, par où commencer? Tout d'abord, merci pour la review. Ensuite, merci beaucoup de me dire que j'arrive a respecter l'univers de Kaamelott, ça me tenait vraiment a cœur. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et je le suis encore plus quand tu me dis que tu ne pensais pas à mettre Arthur et Perceval ensemble, parce que ça signifie que j'ai réussi a te faire apprécier un couple que tu n'imaginais même pas, et ça c'est vraiment trop trop bien pour moi alors merci beaucoup *-***

* * *

Arthur sentit son désir monter en flèche alors qu'il observait la personne en face de lui délacer sa tunique puis la retirer lentement, dévoilant peu à peu une peau claire et immaculée.

Son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'il glissait de façon expérimentale ses mains le long de ses hanches, avant de les remonter vers la poitrine de l'autre.

Un frisson d'anticipation traversa le corps de la deuxième personne alors qu'elle se cambrait à son toucher, en quête de plus de contact, qu'Arthur lui offrit avec plaisir.

-Mon roi, chuchota une voix rauque de plaisir à son oreille.

Une gorge pâle s'offrit à lui et il se dépêcha de la parsemer de baisers plus ou moins appuyés, s'attirant un gémissement incontrôlé de l'autre.

Puis ses mains se mirent à voguer plus bas, tâtonnant entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour lui, appréciant la douceur de ces dernières, découvrant avec émerveillement ce corps pur de tout contact aussi intime.

Un halètement de stupeur échappa à l'autre personne alors qu'il remontait sa main afin d'effleurer sa zone sensible.

-A-Arthur, balbutia encore la voix, rendue tremblante par l'afflux soudain de plaisir.

-Perceval, souffla le roi en réponse.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

Il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et, lorsqu'il réussit à chasser le sommeil de ses yeux et de son esprit, il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, allongé de tout son long dans son lit.

Un rêve.

Il venait d'avoir un rêve érotique avec un chevalier.

Avec son âme sœur.

Perceval.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'il écrasait son oreiller sur son visage, à la fois excité et écœuré d'avoir pensé à de telles choses.

Non pas écœuré à l'idée d'avoir pu coucher avec un homme non, mais à l'idée d'avoir pu souiller le chevalier aux cheveux d'argent.

-Arthur? Tout va bien? lui parvint la voix étouffée de sa femme, et il grommela en abaissant son coussin.

-Quoi?

-Vous étiez en train de vous aplatir un oreiller sur la tète, fit remarquer très intelligemment Guenièvre, visiblement perplexe.

-Et donc?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Nan.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant!

La reine soupira en voyant son époux se braquer immédiatement, une moue agacée et renfrognée prenant rapidement place sur son visage.

-Arthur...

-J'ai fait un rêve, marmonna le souverain.

-Il n'était pas plaisant?

-Si, justement!

-Alors où est le problème? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Mais y a pas de problèmes je vous dis! pesta l'autre en s'extirpant en vitesse de son lit.

Non, il ne fuyait pas du tout devant sa femme.

Absolument pas.

Promis sur la tête de Kadoc.

Heureusement, Guenièvre le laissa filer sans faire d'histoires, ayant très bien compris qu'il était vraiment de mauvais poil. Dans ces cas là, l'asticoter ne résolverait rien du tout, ce serait même pire qu'avant.

Alors elle se contenta de le regarder filer, lassée et amusée à la fois.

* * *

-Au bûcher!! hurla une voix suraiguë dans les couloirs.

-Oh nan, grogna Leodagan en se frappant la tête contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

Bohort se recroquevilla sur le sien de son côté, tandis que Arthur se contentait de fermer les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une véritable tornade humaine déboulait dans la salle du trône, criant et tempêtant à tout va.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, que puis-je pour vous? marmonna le roi, déjà épuisé.

-Il faut que vous brûliez Sire Yvain!!

-Allons donc, et je peux savoir pourquoi? questionna mollement Arthur, se fichant déjà de la raison pour laquelle l'autre tanche voulait tuer son beau frère.

-Qu'est-ce que mon couillon de fils a encore fait? demanda à son tour Leodagan, cette fois-ci un peu plus intéressé par les propos du répurgateur.

-Il est coupable du péché de sodomie!!

-V'là autre chose! Et d'où vous le sortez ce péché là au juste? s'exclama le roi de Carmelide, qui appréciait moyennement de voir ce type étaler ainsi les bêtises de son fils.

-Je l'ai surpris!! Je l'ai vu avec le chevalier Gauvain et-

-Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu! éructa encore Leodagan en se propulsant de son siège.

Il bouscula rudement le petit homme criard et se précipita dans le couloir.

Arthur, quant à lui, jeta un regard fatigué à Bohort.

-Vous saviez?

-T-tout le monde est.. est au courant, bégaya le chevalier en s'empourprant rapidement.

-Quoi?! Vous étiez au courant?! hurla encore l'homme en face d'eux.

-Vaguement... Enfin merde quoi, ils sont jeunes, ils s'amusent! souffla Arthur en refermant les yeux.

Leodagan revint un instant plus tard, et jeta un regard mauvais au répurgateur.

Il alla d'ailleurs se planter juste devant lui et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant juste assez pour ne plus toucher le sol qu'avec le bout de ses pieds.

Le religieux lâcha un couinement de peur et chercha à se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre homme, sans résultats.

-Vous, si vous essayez de poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur mon fils, ou sur Gauvain, je vous jure que je vous fous dans une de mes catapultes et que je vous balance chez les Burgondes!! Est-ce que c'est bien compris?!

Sur ce, il lâcha l'autre, qui décampa aussitôt vers la porte.

-Je vais faire un rapport au pape!! Ce qui se passe ici est intolérable!! Les chevaliers commettent des péchés graves!!

-Oh alors toi si je te chope!

Et le souverain de Carmelide se lança à la poursuite de l'homme d'église, sous le regard ahuri de Bohort et celui, désintéresse, d'Arthur.

Il n'était que dix heures du matin.

Un soupir échappa au roi de Grande Bretagne.

Cette journée allait être très looooongue...

* * *

-Mais Yvain et Gauvain, ils ont fait quoi de mal? répéta Perceval pour la centième fois depuis le début du déjeuner.

Encore une fois, Arthur avait invité son chevalier et compagnon à manger à sa table, en tête à tête.

-Mais rien justement! Mais le répurgateur veut leur faire la peau parce qu'ils sont, comme il dit "contre nature".

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce sont deux hommes et qu'ensemble ils... Ils... Enfin voilà quoi vous voyez!

-Non, pas du tout.

-Mais si! Vous savez comment on fait les bébés non?

Vu le regard de l'autre, il n'en savait foutrement rien. Ou du moins, il en avait une idée, mais qui n'était clairement pas la bonne.

-Bref! Tout ça pour dire que d'après l'autre taré deux hommes qui s'aiment ben c'est sale qu'ils devraient mourir!

Cette fois-ci, Perceval sembla enfin comprendre.

Son visage se vida de toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux se remplirent de peur.

-Tout va bien? lui demanda Arthur, soudain un peu inquiet.

-Alors... Je vous ai sali?

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Ben je... Je suis amoureux de vous alors... Alors à cause de moi vous êtes sales?

Les grands yeux bleus du chevalier s'embuèrent de larmes avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu traiter l'information.

-A cause de moi, vous êtes plus pur et vous pourrez pas avoir le Graal?!

-Mais non pas du tout mais de quoi vous parlez enfin c'est tota-

-Pardon Sire! J'suis désolé je savais pas! jappa Perceval en l'ignorant, un air horrifié inscrit sur son visage d'ordinaire si jovial.

-Eh on se calme! Vous ne m'avez pas sali du tout! C'est ce type qui raconte que des conneries!

Mais l'autre semblait toujours persuadé d'avoir fait une énorme bourde, et Arthur se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer son compagnon.

-Perceval, regardez moi.

Le regard océan se posa aussitôt dans le sien, en attente de réponses à ses questions muettes.

-Vous ne m'avez pas souillé du tout ok? Vous faites même l'inverse.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Vous.. Vous vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous avez une bonne influence sur moi. Vous êtes tout le temps content et rayonnant, et ça me fait beaucoup de bien vous savez?

-Pour vrai? chevrota Perceval, toujours un peu incertain.

-Mais oui je vous assure! s'écria Arthur en souriant. Vous êtes vraiment bon dans ce domaine! Bon ok, vous me filez toujours des migraines quand vous parlez, mais à part ça, vous êtes vraiment bénéfique pour moi! Avec vous je sais pas je me sens... Détendu, et en confiance.

-Ça me touche beaucoup, chuchota le chevalier devant lui, encore tout penaud. Et ça me rassure aussi, j'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché encore une fois...

-Comment ça encore?

-Ben je fais que rater mes missions et faire des conneries, alors j'ai cru que j'avais encore tout loupé...

-Faudra que je pense à dire aux gars de moins vous saquer, soupira Arthur. Tout va bien, je vous assure, vous n'avez rien gâché ou raté du tout.

-Tant mieux... soupira son cadet en baissant la tête vers son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

Arthur le regarda un instant, ignorant la sensation de picotement dans sa marque d'âme.

Voir cette expression déconfite et toute tristoune sur le visage de son compagnon remua quelque chose en lui.

Sans réfléchir, le roi glissa ses mains sur les deux joues de son chevalier, qui redressa immédiatement la tête, étonné.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Arthur plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'en empêcher.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avec de la douceur, un besoin urgent coulait à présent dans ses veines.

Il voulait réclamer, obtenir, posséder. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche encore entrouverte de son compagnon et rejoignit sa semblable, entamant un ballet enflammé avec cette dernière.

Mû toujours pas cet étrange instinct qui dictait désormais tous ses faits et gestes, Arthur se rapprocha de son chevalier, le maintenant fermement d'une main contre lui.

L'autre, il alla la poser sur la hanche de Perceval.

Le baiser alla en s'intensifiant et bientôt, Arthur pouvait sentir son corps commencer à réagir.

Mais une sonnette d'alarme se mit à retentir dans sa tête.

Au même moment, Perceval lâcha un gémissement étouffé, et le souverain recula d'un bond, haletant et mortifié.

-Je ne... Je.. Je suis désolé! s'excusa lamentablement le plus âgé avant de quitter une nouvelle fois la table.

Il se précipita ensuite vers la sortie, sans faire attention alors qu'il bousculait quelqu'un au passage et plantant son chevalier comme ça, sans le moindre tact.

Oh bon sang!

Il avait failli... Et dans la salle à manger en plus!

A même le sol, ou encore sur la table couverte de plats...

La honte lui enserra le cœur alors qu'il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre, s'y terrant comme un enfant que l'on aurait surpris à essayer de voler un biscuit.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le pouvoir de la marque irait jusque là!

Une terreur sourde s'empara aussitôt de lui.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler la prochaine fois, et toutes les autres?

Et s'il allait jusqu'au bout?

Quand il avait embrassé Perceval, son esprit avait semblé exploser. Il n'avait désormais plus réfléchi ni pensé à rien.

Il avait juste voulu ressentir toutes ces nouvelles sensations, gouter à cette peau, posséder ce corps de tout son être.

Son dégoût de soi augmenta encore d'un cran et il se replia sur son lit, dépité, frustré, et surtout écœuré.

Il n'allait plus réussir à regarder Perceval en face maintenant que toutes ces pensées impures avaient fleuri dans son esprit.

D'ailleurs, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il voit le jeune homme, s'il n'arrivait déjà plus à se contrôler après seulement une semaine.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier ce douloureux passage de son existence.

* * *

-J'vous jure mon oncle qu'on le refera plus! s'excusa frénétiquement Gauvain après qu'Arthur soit allé les trouver, lui et son idiot de cousin, pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il avait bien été obligé de se bouger quand il avait compris que cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes, l'autre couillon de répurgateur allant raconter à qui voulait l'entendre ce que trafiquaient les chevaliers de Kaamelott dans leur intimité.

Arthur avait donc fini par sortir de sa chambre au coucher du soleil et avait rejoint les "quartiers généraux" de son neveu et de son ami.

-Mais j'ai même pas encore dit quelque chose, râla le souverainen s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte après avoir fermé cette dernière.

-Nan mais.. Vous êtes là parce que le répurgateur nous a vus nan? questionna le jeune homme.

A côté de lui, Yvain n'en menait pas large.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, et il tordait nerveusement le bord de ses manches avec ses doigts.

-Ouais, je suis là parce que vous avez été surpris en train de faire des trucs pas forcément hyper... Comment ils disent déjà? Catholiques? Ouais c'est ça, des trucs pas catholiques! Bon alors, vous confirmez ses histoires à l'autre timbré?

-Pardon! cria soudain Yvain avant d'éclater en sanglots hystériques.

Gauvain le serra aussitôt contre lui, sous le retard nerveux d'Arthur. Il ne pensait pas que son beau frère craquerait aussi vite... Quoique finalement, Yvain était plutôt du genre sensible, sans parler du fait qu'il avait été surpris au lit avec un autre homme et par un taré de religieux pyromane, et par son père, tout ça en l'espace de dix minutes. Sans parler du fait que tout le château, voire le royaume, serait bientôt au courant de ses activités nocturnes avec son cousin. De quoi vous retourner l'estomac pour plusieurs jours, c'était certain.

C'était juste des gosses, ils ne savaient sûrement pas ce qu'ils faisaient...

Néanmoins, il devait en être absolument sûr, afin de peut-être réussir à plaider leur cause face à l'autre allumé.

Alors il demanda, un peu incertain tout de même:

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Vous savez que c'est mal non?

-Oui mais.. Nous c'est pas pareil, tenta d'expliquer Gauvain.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il releva sa manche gauche, puis celle d'Yvain, sous le regard perplexe de leur roi.

Sur le poignet du premier, une tête de lion trônait fièrement, et sur celle du deuxième, un soleil dessiné en fines arabesques était représenté.

Ah.

Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement les choses.

Arthur soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de ces deux abrutis, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses à ce stade là.

* * *

**Oui je sais on se décentre un peu de Perceval ici mais je trouvais qu'il fallait pas trop forcer la dose, Kaamelott c'est pas juste 2-3 personnages alors voilà x)**

**Et pis ça faisait un ti moment que je voulais écrire sur Yvain et Gauvain aussi donc je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion :D**

**Vous en dites quoi?**

Je vous préviens, l'histoire va vraiment évoluer dans les chapitres prochains, la c'était presque que du prologue, mais c'est maintenant que ça va devenir vraiment sérieux ;)


End file.
